1. Field of the Invention
This disclosed invention relates to a heatsink thermal module with noise improvement, and particularly a thermal module with noise improvement with a heatsink fins set consisting of multiple heatsink fins with different lengths to achieve the objective of lowering the wind drag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the progress in information technology, the design of computers changes rapidly; the computers are designed to be lighter, slimmer, smaller and portable, and the requirement on their speed of data processing gets higher and higher; relatively, the design concerning the heat dissipation efficiency of heat generating components, such as central processing unit (CPU) and video graphics array (VGA) chips, become the key point and is especially challenging for light weight and easy carriage notebook computers.
The heatsink thermal modules used by the CPU or other heat generating components of notebook computers are usually made of high heat-conductive metal, which, by contacting the heat generating component of computers, transmits the heat to the heatsink fins set and, by means of the fan which provides strong cooling airflow toward the heatsink fins for heat exchange. The cumulated heat on the heatsink fins set can thus be brought away.
The heatsink fins set of conventional thermal modules is mounted on the airflow outlet to hinder the cooling airflow from increasing the wind drag; the higher the wind drag is, the lower the efficiency of cooling is and the more noise is produced. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, which illustrate respectively the conventional heatsink module and the velocity profile diagram of the airflow outlet of the conventional heatsink module, the test is run by processing the data collected from the sensor which detects the airflow speed at a two-centimeter interval on the outer side of the fan module 100 from left to right (the direction is shown by the arrow D of FIG. 1A), and, as a result, the total airflow speed is 257.37 m/sec. As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, which illustrate respectively the conventional heatsink module and the velocity profile diagram of the airflow outlet of the conventional heatsink module; after the combination of the fan module 100 and the heatsink fins set 102, the total airflow speed drops from original 257.37 m/sec to 137.21 m/sec, which proves that the wind drag of conventional heatsink fins set 102 is rather elevated and the noise produced by the heatsink thermal module 101 is also higher. Users who work in a highly noisy environment over a long period of time would suffer from neurasthenia and absentmindedness which result in lower working efficiency.
For this, this invention provides a heatsink thermal module which can improve the unbalanced heat dissipation and the noise caused by the fan module and efficiently settles the above-mentioned defects.